


Forgive My Cold Shoulder

by small_town_girl



Category: Glee
Genre: Betrayal, Fights, Gossip, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_town_girl/pseuds/small_town_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a promp on the Glee Angst meme: Kurt finds out that the reason the Gleeks(except Finn and Sam) were so willing to accept that he cheated at Blaine's word is because Rachel told them all about him texting with Chandler and she embellished to make it sound like he was sexting with another boy. No one told Finn or Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive My Cold Shoulder

After Blaine sang to him, Kurt walked out of the room. He couldn’t stand to have all his friends staring at him as if he’d betrayed him. Well, most of his friends. Finn and Sam had just looked confused but Kurt couldn’t tell if that was because they knew he wouldn’t cheat or because they weren’t exactly experts on Whitney Houston and didn’t know the song. He didn’t stop when he heard Blaine’s voice calling out to him, he didn’t pause when he heard footsteps rushing to catch up with him, he didn’t falter when his phone started beeping instantly with messages and calls. He didn’t stop until he was safely in his car, away from everyone.

He would have driven away if Finn and Sam hadn’t appeared and blocked his path. He was their drive home and he would have left them at school if they hadn’t showed up. And since he had no plans on answering his phone, they would have had to find another ride home.

“Dude,” Finn said as he got in the car, “what was that?”

He just shrugged and started the car. He didn’t want to talk and if he stayed quiet, they’d get the hint.

“And everyone was staring,” Sam added. Apparently no one felt like picking up on hints today. “Why does everyone think you cheated?

“I don’t know,” he knew he sounded defeated. And humiliated. He’d been accused of cheating in front of all his friends by his boyfriend using a song from an artist he treasured. Blaine could have talked to him after they’d both calmed down instead of choosing to humiliate him in front of everyone. Blaine had options; he just chose one to hurt Kurt. And Kurt wondered how he was supposed to get over that.

They had all suspected him of cheating once before but he thought they’d learned he would never be unfaithful. He just wanted Blaine to make him feel the way he felt when he read Chandler’s texts, just reminded that he meant something to someone, that even though they were together Blaine still put in effort to make him feel good. He knew his friends loved gossip, he did too, but they had even less evidence this time than there’d been last time. Unless they knew about him texting Chandler.

“Did Blaine tell you guys what he was doing?” he asked. He didn’t want to know but he had to. If Blaine had told everyone he’d cheated on him, spread rumors about their relationship behind his back, he couldn’t forgive him.

“No way Dude,” Finn shook his head. “No one told me anything. I would have told you if I knew. It sucked when Rachel did that to me and we weren’t even going out.”

He’d completely forgotten Rachel had taken her anger out at Finn through song their first year in the club. He could honestly say this was one feeling he could do without having in common with his brother.

“Same here,” Sam piped up from behind them.

They drove in silence and when they pulled into the driveway, Kurt bolted for his room and locked the door behind him. He just wanted to be alone.

 

He stayed in his room all night, yelling to Finn that he wasn’t hungry when his brother asked what he wanted for supper. He figured Finn and Sam would order out or make something easy since they were fending for themselves, and sure enough fifteen minutes after Finn asked, Sam came up to ask him if he was sure he didn’t want any macaroni and cheese. He didn’t. At least not until late that night when Finn and Sam were asleep and he couldn’t ignore his growling stomach. He snuck down to the kitchen and, surprisingly finding some leftovers, reheated a bowl.

As he ate, he scrolled through his text messages. He had a few from Chandler, flirty at first then concerned he hadn’t answered. He had ten from Mercedes, wanting to know why he hurt Blaine. He had a couple from Tina, saying if he denied it then she’d believe him. Most of him texts were from Blaine, who wanted to know why he ran and asking forgiveness since he‘d obviously upset him, and Rachel, saying she did tell him he was wrong for texting Chandler, and one from Rachel about Blaine’s song choice. Only Rachel would critique the song choice used for his humiliation.

The only person he texted back was Tina. He assured her that he in no way cheated on Blaine and asked why she thought he would. His phone beeped with her answer as he was washing out his bowl.

Her answer probably shouldn’t have surprised him. Rachel told most of the club about him texting with Chandler, though apparently she made their texts sound dirty. Not only did he feel betrayed by both his boyfriend and his best friend, but now the innocent texting he’d done with a new friend was tainted. He wasn’t sure if he still had a boyfriend or if that song was his way of breaking up with him, but if he did still have a boyfriend, how was he supposed to text a friend without his friends assuming he was sexting?

No one acted this way when Blaine was texting Sebastian, and Kurt was sure those texts weren’t innocent. Kurt didn’t see anything wrong with friendly flirting with a friend. He didn’t kiss Chandler, didn’t go on a date with him, they’d barely even touched. Blaine knew he flirted with his girl friends all the time so why couldn’t his boyfriend trust him with a male friend? He could admit that keeping Chandler a secret was a mistake, but it was one that they should have been able to work through without resorting to dragging their problems in front of the club. He’d have to forgive Blaine for invading his privacy and apologize for texting a friend if he wanted to keep his boyfriend.

Rachel was another matter. How could she do something like this to him? Even with Blaine finding out, they had a chance of keeping their fight reasonably private if she hadn’t spread her thoughts through the club. Blaine’s speech before his song could have been about anyone, not specifically toward him, but with most of the club thinking he was sexting behind Blaine’s back, they knew the song was to him. Because of her. How could she justify it to herself? They were supposed to be friends and there was no way she could try to tell him it was for his own good. He could never do something like this to her. She told him her secrets all the time and he kept them but the second he confessed something to her, she told everyone she could. Except apparently Finn and Sam, word hadn’t gotten to them. Though the club was good at keeping a secret from one person when they wanted, baby-gate was proof of that. And, gossip lover that he was, the last people he would spread gossip to would be the people who lived with the subject of the gossip.

It was Friday so Kurt didn’t have to face anyone for two full days. He planned to stay in the house all weekend and turn off his phone. If anyone wanted to check if he was alright, they’d have to ask Finn or Sam. He was going to be busy talking his brother and friend into having a long marathon of old Doctor Who episodes to prove to Sam that the older Doctors were just as awesome as his newer Doctors and try to persuade Finn, who just enjoyed them all, to his side of the argument. It was a fun back and forth between him and Sam, one he wasn’t going to give up even if Blaine had a problem with it.

He’d work things out with Blaine. He did love the boy and he wasn’t going to give up on their relationship just because of a silly fight. He’d find a way to work things out. He’d eventually forgive Rachel too, he always did, but for now, he was going to bed, sleeping in, and forgetting the world outside the house existed. Blaine knew he was upset and Tina could tell Rachel he’d asked about the gossip source. They both knew he was angry with them and he was alright with making them wait for his forgiveness.


End file.
